Just Wondering
by randylahey5446
Summary: Gon is back in his hometown of Whale Island. Though he is the same person as before, he starts to perceive things differently.
1. Returning Home

_"See you around dude,"_

 _"Yeah, just call me if you wanna talk or whatever,"_

 _"I will!"_

 _"Alright, take care Gon!"_

That was the last time Gon had seen Killua or anyone he knew closely outside his family. Before returning to his homeland, he departed with Killlua at the bay. Killua planned to look after his sister while Gon went back to visit his Aunt Mito. He offered to let them stay, but Killua talked about how he and his sister had some plans.

So that's when they decided to part ways for a couple months and go from there.

Gon spent most of his time helping his aunt around the house and going out in the woods like usual. But this time, he would spend a lot of time reminiscing on his past adventures. Places and events including the Hunter Exam, Heavens Arena, the Yorkshin auction, and other things often popped in his head during his stay.

Memories that stood out more include meeting his friends, his encounters with Hisoka, Greed Island, his training, and meeting Ging for the first time.

Ever since he took off for the Hunter Exam, he has changed in so many way and meet so many new people and experienced so much. This was the first time in a while where he had time to himself.

But things we a bit different for Gon this time. Unlike when he had time to himself before the Hunter Exam, he has a lot of life experience to look back on. Gon simply matured. So naturally, he grew and became more sophisticated and complex. He still is the same optimistic and hard-headed person as before, but just a bit different.

And a little more cynical too.

"Wait up!" Mito called out, making Gon step back in the house as she scurried over to him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going off to the woods, why?"

"Are you caught up with school?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you do _all_ of your homework?"

Answering this question was always a pain in the ass to deal with. "Not _all_ of it, but most of it, I did all of the harder ones so I should be fine later. Besides, it's only Saturday and I usually finish my homework on Sundays anyway, so it's not like I'm slacking off or anything,"

"I don't know, Gon. I just worry about you sometimes, you know that," Mito smiled, attempting to rub Gon's head.

"Yeah, but you really don't have to smoother me all the time," he said while pulling his head back. "Besides, I've been a Hunter for a while now, so I'm more than capable of taking care of myself,"

"Well, you're still my little boy to me, I just can't help myself sometimes," Mito sighed. Watching Gon mature and grow up was just as exciting as it was mellow. While she was watching Gon grow into a handsome, independent young man, it was exactly that exciting factor to her that worried her. Sometimes, Mito wishes that she could just coddle and snuggle him like if he was a little boy.

This was a bit selfish of her, though. It's not like she could devolve Gon's purpose in life to being her own personal teddy bear. But, it's not like she couldn't try. "Gon, do you remember the old days when we used to spend all of those times together cuddling in bed and reading nighttime stories until you fell asleep?"

"...yeah," Gon responded, not sure if he should feel nostalgic or violated.

"Don't you wish we could go back, just for one night? It'll be so much fun! We could stay up late, play a couple of board games, maybe have a pillow fight, read together, and fall asleep in each others arms at the end of it all. Wouldn't that be adorable?"

Gon felt like he had to be a bit blunt at this point. "Mito, that would be great and all, but I'm fifteen now. It's really not the kind of things that someone my age is into,"

"Oh yeah, that's right. All you guys ever think about is sex, drinking, partying, gallivanting, and sometimes marauding, _especially_ that one guy you always talk to,"

"Who, Killua?"

"No way, Killua is a sweetheart! Do you see the way he cares for you and his sister? That boy is such a darling, at least not when he mouths off,"

"I wouldn't go as far as to call him a 'sweetheart', but he's fine, I guess," Gon started. "Besides, things haven't been great between us ever since that argument I talked about,"

"Oh, that's too bad. So, you haven't heard from him?"

"No, we haven't talked since then, but I plan to call him soon to patch things up," he said. "So, if it's not Killua you're talking about, then who else could it be?"

"Old-man Leorio! Seriously, even If he _was_ in his teens when he met you, I really don't buy it! He looks like Ging's age and he hangs around minors all the time?! I don't trust him one bit,"

"He's only twenty years old, though, it's not that weird,"

"How?"

This wasn't the ideal discussion Gon wanted to have about Leorio.

"Well, I'm going off now," he said, as if nothing ever happened.

"Alright, be safe out there love!"

"Yeah, sure," Gon nodded, walking off into the woods with his back-pack and sheepish half-smile.

It was a solid minute before he heard a booming voice in the distance.

" _I loooooove you_!" Mito yelled, stopping Gon in his tracks and making him blush.

"Love you too!" he forced out.

 _Jeez, why does she always have to be weird all the time? Can't she just be normal?_ He thought to himself, as a more resolute thought came to mind.

 _Well, maybe that's why I love her so much._


	2. Solitude

**SPOILERS: If you haven't finished the 2011 anime (for my 99 people, YES I get it, it's the better version IK...but you're going to have to read the magna or watch the, decent but not quite as dank, 2011 version which is still dank, but, you know...) or if you haven't read through the chairman election arc, there's a huge spoiler in there.**

 _This is weird, when I'm here it always feels so natural going out exploring into the woods. I've been doing it all my life so how come things feel different now_ he thought to himself as he scaled across the stepping stones over the river. _I feel so unpleasant right now even through I been in my comfort zone for the last few weeks._

As he got deeper into the wilderness, he comes across a familiar figure.

"Kon?!" Gon exclaimed, as Kon responds by hastily and lightly charging in with composed excitement. As the two embraced, Kon's cub went charing in at full speed, tackling Gon and licking his face as if his life depended on it. Gon became nearly hysterical from excitement from the cub that struggled to get off of him.

"Haha, you got to be careful with that. You're starting to grow and you might actually kill someone like that!" he laughed while lifting him up like a puppy to cradle him. "Even your ten has increased! Maybe I'll teach you how to utilize Zestzu while I'm here," he laughed, placing the cub back on the ground.

"Well, I'm off to the river. Your both welcome to come if you want," Gon offered, as the two stared at him in anticipation. He started to walk off as the two followed him.

As they were traveling towards the woods, a cold breeze came over them. Gon was unfazed by it, but couldn't help but notice the two Fox Bears have an immediate response to the cold. He noticed Kon tried in vain to shield his face from the wind as his cub tries to shield it with his whole body. "You guys alright?" Gon worried as he pet Kon's head conversationally.

"I wonder if you guys are hungry," Gon said, as he went to his bag to get something out of there. While he was searching in his bag, the cub started to stick his nose in the bag to see what was inside. "Come on, wait a little," Gon responded, slightly pushing him off with his arm. Then all of a sudden, like a flash, the cub charges in full speed when he senses that there's fruit in the bag. Gon shoves him (almost violently) off the bag as the cub stares at Gon and waggles his tail frivolously. Kon tries to stick his nose into the bag as Gon struggles to pull out two apples from the bag.

"Geez, you two are so pushy!" Gon complained, handing an apple to each bear. The two bears ate happily as Gon calmly looked on to them. "Well, at least you too are happy now," he said while he watched the two finish their snack. Afterwards the three continued to walk towards the river as the wind calmed down.

Once they showed up, the wind started to act up again and even Gon became a bit startled. "Ughh, it usually doesn't get this cold for another few weeks," he complained while taking out his fishing equipment. He pulls out his father's telescopic fishing rod and adjusting it as he solemnly looks as the cub falling asleep beside him. _Aww, look at how peaceful you are_ he adored petting his head as the cub spun its tail around passively. Gon compared the childish presence of the cub and compared to the burly, yet peaceful presence of Kon looking out into the sunset like anyone else would. _My you've grown!_ Gon thought, reminiscing on his first encounter with him.

 _I remember when you were even smaller than I was back when I found you. You were so aggravated and hopeless then, but now you have grown into a beautiful, healthy Fox Bear_ Gon continued as he loosely threads the fishing chord through the eye of the rod. _A lot has changed since then, huh Kon?_

It was getting late, and Gon didn't catch a single fish. Usually he would get plenty, but lately he's been choosing areas that were less populated to focus more on himself than fishing. Even then Gon would still usually at least catch a couple of fish and be somewhat occupied by the fish. But today happened to be an exception for Gon. Not only he didn't catch too many fish, but he didn't share a lot of thoughts with himself either. This was unusual for Gon because he almost always had something to think about. Even if there wasn't something to think about, he would either think of something creative to amuse himself or at least observe his surroundings and take in the surrounding scenery.

He wasn't doing any of that.

Other than a few small thoughts about how cold it was starting to get, he failed to really amuse himself with his thoughts. He didn't even focus on river too much the whole time or even embrace the view of the sunset when the sun was coming down. He did ponder upon a dull tree stump about 50 feet away, not with much thought but more of blindly staring at it to pass the time. After a while, he even forgot that he was with Kon and his cub for a while as he blankly starred off into the distance.

Gon was starting to feel a sense of emptiness and discomfort in his current state of mind. But, ironically, felt a sense of relief come over him over something that he could not explain. He tried to describe to himself this sense of relief was a result for him taking a breather from his hectic lifestyle. But if it really was a breather he thought, than what could be discomfort that loomed over that sense of "relief".

 _I really don't understand what I'm feeling right now_ Gon pondered, as he lifts his head up for the first time in hours to look up at the stars. _I don't really know who to talk to about this right now but even if I did, I wouldn't really know what to say_ he thought to himself, while looking at his two companions sleep peacefully. _Just looking at them sleep so easily. That's one thing I've been struggling with lately_ Gon smiled, which went away as soon as he looked back up at the stars. _I wonder if Killua ever had these thoughts before..._

 _I wouldn't be too surprised with the things he went through..._ _I know!_ Gon jumped as if a lightbulb went off in his head. _Maybe I could just call him and see how he is! Even if I don't get to bring up my situation, just hearing from him would cheer me up_ he thought as he got out his cell phone, only to find out there wasn't any reception out in the woods.

 _Damn phone!_ he raged while nearly crushing the phone with his strong grip. _Well, I guess I really am alone_ Gon sulked, as his thoughts ran silent again.

Out of fatigue and tiredness, he places the rod down (without reeling in the fishing line in) by his side and lays down on his back to look at the sky. Being taken in by the view of the stars, this was the first time of that day that he felt genuinely interested in something. Then he took a brief look at his unintended fishing rod as he considered, then declined the thought of reeling in the line. _Too tired to reel it back in yet, but too awake not to fall asleep right now_ he scoffed, justifying his own laziness. Taking his eyes off of the rod, he starred into the sky and was deep into thought this time.

 _...I been thinking a lot lately about what Ging said about living a 'normal life'. I remember getting off the phone with him and well, mentioned the 'incident' and what happened afterwards, and he mentioned something about just forgetting about doing all these Hunter activities and focus on settling down. Even Mito told me to look at some books in the process and that I'm 4 years behind. Not only I'm away from my friends, but I also have to deal with all this work!_

 _I don't feel like this is the same place as before. This may be my home, but it doesn't feel like home. When I think of what home is to me, I usually think of Yorknew's late nights, swarms of people crossing by each day, and people commuting 24/7. And on top of all that, I think about being with Killua. It's a bit embarrassing to harp on it, but he was just there for me throughout my journey as a hunter. We used to hang out all the time and work together for eachother, but it doesn't feel natural without him around._

 _He was the first person in my life I could call my friend and I was also his first friend too. In a sense, we were all we had. He never really got along with his family or liked what he did. I mean, I'm a bit surprised that he's able to act so cool all the time after the past he had...I guess he really is amazing._

 _I mean, I understand that I did not by any means have the same life as he did, but, I feel like we are connected somehow. We grew up a world apart and are connected together through either fate, or natural chemistry, I can't say what it is. It's probably because we each didn't have any friends growing up and we met eachother. Or maybe we just simply get along regardless. I don't know, I just feel like everything's alright when I'm around him. I'm not really that worried about anything. It's just natural, that's all. We aren't soulmates are anything, just two really close friends_ he chuckled, thinking about all the times Killua freaked out when he called him his best friend. But quickly frowned again when his mind went to a more gloomy thought.

 _Besides, I remember thinking about finding my dad all the time. It's like now that I find him, I don't really want to get to know him. It's not that I despise him for anything, but, I just don't feel like it's what I want. I always was very goal driven and once I achieved that goal, I don't know how to respond to my succsess. I guess I focused so much on how to achieve my goal I never really thought of what to do after I achieved it. Or maybe I wanted to achieve this goal because I thought achieving it would get me something I really wanted. So what if I just went to find Ging, but did it for the wrong reasons._

 _What if I became a Hunter for all the reasons?_ This last thought haunted Gon a bit, as he took his eyes off the sky and looked directly at the ground again. He felt for a moment that all of this time he was just doing all of this to escape some inner conflict he could of dealt with another way. It also bothered him to think about all the people who got hurt along his journey as a hunter, and blamed himself for it. His head started to spin yet he couldn't stop himself from these negative thoughts

 _What if all I ever did over the last two years were all for the wrong reasons? Now what? I mean some good came out of it, right?...I did meet some really close friends. I have a hard time thinking about how things would be without Killlua, Leario, and Karapika_ he thought optimistically. _Maybe back here...without a care in the world and being educated and living a normal life. Maybe I would be a lot happier right now_ Gon finished the thought, with a sharp disappointment that struck his heart.

His hands slightly trembled thinking about it, and he felt defeated as he rolled over to his side. Gon wanted to have some feeling of comfort in what he did or even have sympathy right now, but all there only was a deep sense of remorse instead. He regretted everything he did in that moment from taking the Hunter Exam to even meeting Killua.

 _But maybe none of that matters, because who knows how things would of been if I never went out to become a Hunter? Sure I would be kinda boring I guess, but I have become a lot stronger! Plus I have a lot of experiances and perspectives that is rare amoung people...but honestly, were does it get you if you still feel this glum at the end of the day. Is there really a point to being the strongest man in the world to just be as miserable than before? Or even more miserable than before because you could of spent that time doing something that would of made me happy...What if super human strength is just really boring after all?_

Then, a small light went off in Gon's head, changing his mood completely.

 _Yet when I was out for those few years, I was happy. I was meeting new people, doing new things, learning new things, meeting amazing people, and I even met my best friend along the way! It was totally worth it! Maybe it really is the small endeavors along the way that matter the most. Plus, at least I don't have to worry any longer about meeting Ging because it is something I got to experience! And it just happened that along the way, that I happened to meet some incredible people along the way!_ This thought cheered him up momentarily, but not for long as he felt sadness again.

 _I guess there really is no escape from this feeling...I really don't feel like fishing right now_ he concluded, picking up his fishing rod and reeling in the line.


	3. Opening Up

Gon started to take the weights and the bait off the hook and proceeded by removing the line from the rod. He mechanically organizes his equipment while he starts to put them back into the right place in his bag. Kon awoke from being startled from the scuffling of the bag along with his cub, who rushed to Gon to see what he was doing.

"Time to go back," Gon said trailing his hand over the cub's soft head. Tired and worn out, the three started their journey to back were they came from. The breeze on the trail was the same, but the dropping temperature provided even more of a struggle for them.

"Man it's cold," Gon mumbled under his breath, barley being able to walk let alone stand on his two feet. Gon lazily looked over to the cub as he heard a faint whimper. He noticed his stare and started to look at him as if he could save him from the cold (or have a little something to eat along the way). "...sorry little buddy. I'm out of food," Gon responded as he walked back and pet his head. "It's getting late, I wonder what Mito is doing..." he wondered, pulling away from his head and starting to walk again.

Gon was alone again after he departed with Kon and his cub. There wasn't much communication between the three, just a simple pat on the head to each while Kon was awake enough to respond with a lick to Gon's face. They were all tired and wanted to go back home and rest.

He didn't have many thoughts on the way home because he was too tired to think. Even though he thought all the thoughts he wanted to think, he didn't get rid of the feeling of dissonance he had. If anything it actually grew more because he only started to address it more.

A slight pain in his stomach started to form during his walk as well. He hasn't eaten a lot today mostly from a lack of appetite. On top of that, he has also been experiencing headaches as well. Gon concludes that either he's dehydrated, or that he's sick. The thought of being sick really annoyed Gon because of how healthy he has been his whole life. He can't even remember the last time he has ever been sick. It also bothers him to think that he could of spent his time resting to get better instead of exploring in the woods (that's what Aunt Mito told him anyway).

After a long, dreary walk, he finally makes it back home. He enters through the front door as quietly as possible to try and not to disturb anybody. Taking off his boots and coat at the door, he notices the time on the clock and frowns.

 _Shoot! 2 am?...Mito must be worried_ thought Gon, trying extra careful not to make any noise folding his coat.

"Gon?" Aunt Mito called, as Gon instantly tenses up and becomes expressive. "Yeah?!" he responded nervously, clutching his coat as if it were the edge of a cliff.

"What did I tell you about staying out there so late?" Mito likely scolded, as Gon thought hard about his answer.

"Well, I'm sorry. I got a little carried away I guess," Gon responded, while slightly hanging his head in shame with a depressed look on his face that he kept on most of his time in the woods.

"That's okay, sit down and I'll make you some tea," she said, approaching the sink to grab a kettle from the cabinet below. Gon, maintaining the same dour expression, sluggishly takes a seat by the table while still holding his coat the same way he did when he was scolded by her. "Man, you must be exhausted!" Mito chirped rhetorically while pouring some water in the kettle. Gon kept silent as he mindlessly stared at the kettle Mito pulled out to prepare the tea for him.

Mito noticed Gon's unfazed expression and took light note of it. She observed how he is not his usual self, and was concerned at his strange behavior since his return. She noticed how Gon wouldn't smile as much and how he often wore that dull expression over his face. It was also concerning to her how there are times when he would barley talk at dinner and would only speak when spoken to.

She tried talking to Abe about being concerned about Gon, but only responded along the lines of him "being at that age" and that "it was no big deal". This didn't sit well with Mito because she knew that the worst thing to do in a situation like this is to patronize someone when there are acting like this.

Despite how evident Gon's mood was, she tried her best not to express her discomfort about it. Mito feels that Gon would get worried if he noticed that he was bringing anyone down with him. Therefore, she just does her best to act natural in this situation so Gon could be worry-free while being around the same Mito he has known and loved for all these years.

As Mito tries to remain as hostable as possible, Gon still continued to be as silent as possible. He starts to absent mindedly stare at the kettle as his mind becomes absorbed by the sight of it. "You know, there's dinner in the fridge if you want some. I prepared some veggies along with the meat but I'll give you a free pass tonight," Mito smiled, walking over to rub Gons head playfully. He only gives slight attention to Mito by giving off a half smile before she walked off to start the stove.

There was a brief silence between the two as the water started to heat up. Each of them were struggled to come up with anything to say to break the unspoken tension in the air. Mito started to lightly tap the counter and bite her lip as she thought hard to come up with something.

 _Geez Gon, you're really hard to talk to when you're being stubbornly quiet like that_ she pouted, as the wrinkles on her face grew twofold. Then she thinks of something to say to break the silence, turning to Gon to notice for the first time that his eyes are red and blurry.

Her facial expression changed immediately as she started to walk cautiously towards Gon to observe him.

"Gon, what's wrong with your eyes?" she asked holding out her right palm to lift his head up to see his eyes. He tried to avoid her touch by turning his face the other way, while Mito quickly turns back her hands noticing Gons hostility.

"...Gon, were you crying?" she asks, while Gon continues to stay silent.

He turns his head down even lower than before, with his chin pressuring against his chest. His grip on his coat grew even tighter, as his fingertips extended to his sides which dug underneath his ribs. Then his right leg started to shake uncontrollably as he took his left arm off his coat to quickly clench his right knee, as if it were to stop the shaking and crush his kneecap in the process. His eyebrows unpleasantly started to narrow inwards as he started to harshly gnash his teeth violently.

Gon lost his composure and started to cry.

Completely slouched over and defeated, tears started streaming down his face as the pain in his stomach grew exponentially to the point were he felt like he needed to vomit. Gon's breathing pattern lost all sense of rhythm leading him to start hyperventilating, with each breath growing louder and louder. He tensely clutched his body, and tightened his shut eyes lids as if he was trying to squeeze out every last tear out of his eyes. His eyes were shut so tightly that he started to see different shades of red taking up his sight. Gon's mind was spinning out of control relentlessly as if his brains were about to self-destruct and explode.

Mito stood back out of awe of how much Gon was suffering. She was taken by the sight of it and could never remember a time when he was in this much pain. Mito tried her best to keeep her composure and pulled up a chair to sit facing him, and started to run her fingers through his hair. Then pulled him in to embrace him.

She started to caress his hair with her left, as her right arm stayed around his cold body. Gon relaxed and started to press all of his weight against Mito's body. He buried his face deep into Mito's chest and muffled his cries into her breasts, hugging her back with all the strength he had left like a small child.

"... _shhhh_ , _it's okay, Gon. Everything is going to be okay,"_ Mito whispered, while lightly sobbing onto the top of his head.

Gon's headache slightly started to go away as his vision returned to normal. His eyes were still shut and his body was even further off the seat while in Mito's warm embrace. Yet the sound of his crying when down to a tranquil, soft pianissimo as his breathing was slowly going back to normal. His tears were still consistently flowing, but was barley able to gather enough composure to speak.

"... _I-I love you,"_

 _"I love you too!"_ Mito started to cry, holding Gon tighter than before.

For the first time since he came back, the sense of relief that Gon has been looking for has finally come to him.


	4. Melting Down

There was a pleasant feeling of relief and comfort between the two. Mito found relief in Gon finally breaking his cold shell, while Gon felt comfort in her arms.

But the dissonance built up over the last few weeks didn't completely leave Gon yet. It only changed from a somber depression, to more of a growing agitation. He still wasn't satisfied with himself yet.

"...M-Mito," Gon stuttered while loosening his grip. Mito loosened her grip as well and let Gon sit up in his chair. There were still plenty of tears in Gon's eyes, but his eye's were open and he was more relaxed than before.

"Yes?" she responded, as Gon started to sniffle and stare off into the distance a bit. He was trying his hardest to follow up with his statement, but he struggled as he shakily wiped away the tears with the palms of his hands. A short pause occurred between them while Gon's leg started to shake again.

"Gon, speak to me. It's okay, just tell me what's wrong," said Mito, placing her right hand on Gon's cheek.

"...I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now," Gon said, struggling to keep his composure. His breathing became irregular for a moment, until he was able to combat it with enough deep breaths to be able to overcome it.

"...All this time. I don't know how I feel...It's just not the same anymore I guess," Gon complained, becoming more and more tense as the time went on. His started to grip his body tightly again as his breathing rhythm was starting to lose tempo again.

"Gon, tell me, what's not the same?"

"I just...I'm trying to explain it but, I don't know. I'm just not sure what this feeling is and, I don't know! I don't know what I'm feeling! I'm so frustrated and so unhappy and sad, I feel like everything I did in the last few years was a mistake. From becoming a Hunter, looking for Ging, the people I met, I did all of this and it accomplished nothing. I became a Hunter to find Ging and I felt nothing, I became stronger and people around me still get hurt, I have friends and that's great, but without them I feel so lonely all the time!"

Gon started to harshly cry again, as he felt a sense of dissonance and confusion growing in him. The faux sense of relief he had similar to the one he had by the lake was starting to grow. He found the relief he's been looking for along with some extra comfort in his Aunt's arms, but that feeling was starting to take over again and worse than before. It was as though the feeling was caged up deep in his subconscious, and he was willfully trying to scratch up this feeling while subconsciously trying to hold it back at the same time.

Gon could always walk away and make an excuse to leave, but there would only be short term relief and this might be his only chance to be able to open up. Plus he knows that pulling another all nighter would only be nightmarish to go through at this point.

There wasn't anyway out of this for Gon, but this might be his only chance to really feel happy again.

But the silence was unbearable for Aunt Mito as he quickly tries to force a question in to engage him.

"So Gon...you're lonely?"

"Yes, I don't know why, but I think I'm lonely,"

"Are you lonely right now?"

"I don't know, I think not. No, because I have you right now," Gon smiled, giving off an affectionate feel to him.

"But sometimes, even when I am with you during the day. I don't know...I just been feeling really lonely here and I can't really say why,"

"Well, do you miss your friend Killua?"

"...yea, I guess. I just feel like he gets me. I know you do too, but it feels different. It's not that I don't love you or anything because I still think of the world of you and you're an unreplaceable mother to me, but I guess the love for each of you is different,"

"I understand Gon, that's perfectly normal. I grew up having different feelings of affection for different people. At your age I felt differently about my brother than I did with my parents. Even today I hold these same feelings about these people than I did over ten years ago. But you know what Gon?"

"What?" Gon asked, as Mito neared her face towards Gon with a seductive smile.

" _I don't love anybody in the world as much as you!"_ Mito teased, bobbing Gon's nose with her index and getting slight laughter as a response.

"Thanks, it actually means a lot to me," responded giving off a warm smile.

"I only try my best," Mito smiled back at Gon while giving him a quick pat on the head. "I'm glad we are having this talk,"

"Me too," responded Gon, who seemed to be getting better the moment. "But I still have this feeling and I don't know what it is. I don't want you to leave just yet,"

"Oh I never intended on leaving. At least not until I am 100% sure you're okay" Mito responded, while getting up to check if the water was boiling. "Oh yeah Gon, I almost forgot but we also have hot chocolate as well. You want that instead?"

"No thanks, tea is good," Gon responded assertively, nearly stopping Aunt Mito in her tracks.

"Are you sure?" She asked, with a surprised tone in her voice. _Why is does it feel like she's patronizing me_ Gon thought, with a sudden change of mood.

"Yeah," Gon responded depressively, almost coming off as sarcastic. "Yeah for tea or hot chocolate?" Mito responded naturally, looking back at Gon.

"Tea,"

 _Why do I feel so angry right now...she just wants to know if I want some tea or not._

"Alright, I just wasn't sure," she clarified, digging through the cabinet on the upper right side of the stove. "Tea over hot chocolate, you really are growing up aren't you?"

"No, I just prefere tea," he responded harshly, taking Mito by surprise. However for some season. that last statement struck a dissonant chord within Gon.

The intense feeling from before was steadily growing and growing, and now he felt like he was beginning to explode. It was as though the last thing she said was mocking everything he went through. It was like she was reminding him of his naïve and childish nature, and that he was only suffering because he was only to immature to deal with his problems like a normal person would.

Which would be to deal with his problems and move on.

He felt as though thinking for himself instead of doing something he was used to was really something to question, instead of just simply accepting that he was his own person. Even though it didn't seem it, but to Gon, Aunt Mito was mocking the ability for him to make his own decisions. Along with the ability to deal with the consequences that followed.

 _Maybe,_ Gon thought, _maybe I'm just weak because of the way Mito raised me..._

Gon's mood when from gloomy to fierce as he started to grow in intensity again. His whole body started to shake and the frustration was boiling up in Gon, as his Aunt had her back turned to him, peacefully, preparing tea for two.

 _Despite all she's done for me, what if she was just being too soft on me. She always was too kind to me and never really pushed me_ Gon thought, using doublethink to justify his thought.

 _There's just no other way to explain it, it's all her fault! What other way is there to explain it!? She has babied me for all these years and look at how I'm dealing with it now. Crying in her arms like I'm some sort of helpless infant, no wonder why I can't deal with anything life throws at me, I'm too soft to deal with anything ..she's so rotten, lying to me about Ging, she probably lied to me about my mom too. She just blocks out the truth with a stupid smile and tells me not to worry about the world...Well, the hell with it! She never gave a damn for me! She only cared for herself! She just denies everything around her and covers it up with her idiotic smile. I'm the one who's naïve? I'M THE ONE WHO'S NAIVE?!...You're the one who's naïve_

Gon started to see blotches of red with his eyes and his face grew sharp and intense. Mito lightly poured the hot water into Gon's mug, while thinking twice before putting in the tea bag.

"Aww come on Gon, why are you so sour? You always used to love this stuff. I remember how excited you used to get whenever I made this stuff," she reminisced, turning back to see Gon's suffering expression. Mito grew more pitiful seeing him like this, and turned back to pour the water into her mug.

She continued to talk to him sweetly with her back turned to him.

 _...bitch_

"...you would be bouncing off the walls non stop and driving me insane. Of course you always burned yourself, but that didn't stop you from finishing the darn thing as fast as you can! And when the chocolate would enter your system, _forget about it_ _!"_

" _I just want TEA!"_ Gon screamed, slamming the table with both of his fists.

 _BANG!_

Mito slammed the kettle and mug against the counter, while furiously breathing in and out ignoring the boiled water that spilled on her hands and clothes. Her face was pointed downwards, condescending at Gon. Her knuckles were pale from strangling the handles of the kettle and mug and her face was scarlet with anger.

"Go to bed!" Aunt Mito commanded, staring at Gon's narrowed facial expression and unwelcoming body language.

She took a moment to regain herself by taking in a deep breath. Mito's grip loosened and her face went back to normal color, yet continued to stare directly at Gon's unfazed expression. Both of his fists were firmly planted on the table as he stared directly at the vacant chair infront of him, even when Aunt Mito appeared in his peripheral vision.

"...bitch,"

 _WACK!_

"GO TO BED!" Mito yelled, as Gon tries to recover from her slap. He had no response, but his appearance completely changed again. His eyebrows were back to a more rounded complexion again, as his mouth was slightly open in shock. Tears came back in his eyes as he tried to hold them back this time, but it was no use.

Gon passively pushed back his chair to give himself space between him and Mito, angrily stared back in retaliation, before slowly walking towards his room.

"Cry all you want, but I don't tolerate that kind of behavior in this house," she called out, as Gon continues to move away from her. After the sound of a slammed door, Mito took a sigh of relief and continued to fix herself some tea.

 _What a handful_ she thought to herself, placing the tea bag in the cup and stirring it with a spoon. _I'm really more in the mood for some hard liquor right now...but this will do_ she pondered, taking a sip out of her tea and looking at the empty seat were Gon sat.


	5. Still Together

**Special thanks to Dungeon Inspector for helping me edit this!**

Abe walked in to see Mito drinking tea alone and the time being close to 3am.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, standing over her in her green slippers looking down at her granddaughter.

"Yeah, just one of those nights I guess," Mito casually responded, casually sipping her tea. "You know, it's just the way he's been acting lately, it's a bit concerning you know. One day he's my bright, bubbly boy. The next he becomes, gosh, I don't know how to describe him now. He's just not what I'm used to seeing."

"Well, maybe Gon is experiencing emotions and conflicts that he's not used to either," Abe responded, making a gesture toward the kettle asking if she could have some. Mito nodded in approval as she helps herself.

"I heated it up just in case I got a visitor,"

"Were you expecting Gon to come back," Abe teased while mixing the teabag in the hot water. "Geez Abe, I don't know. Maybe his foxbear friends might join us," she mocked, as the two share a brief laughter.

"Maybe his little friend Killua might join us as well,"

"Yeah" Mito trailed off, looking off at the empty seat again. "Maybe you should go talk to him," Abe suggested, standing near the stove while carefully sipping her tea.

"Yea, probably. How much do you want to bet he's not even asleep right now?" Mito lightly jeered, as her eyes slightly popped out at Abe in sadistic excitement.

"Oh, you're so cruel," laughed Abe, taking a more confident sip in her tea.

"You should have heard what he called me earlier,"

"Oh what did he call you?" asked Abe. Mito became extremely on guard, looking both ways, squinting her eyes to check every detail of the room to check for intruders. Then, cups her mouth with her left, as if to block off any sound that would leak in the direction of her enemy's headquarters (Gon's room).

"... _He called me the 'b' word_ ," Mito whispered loudly, making sure her message gets across without being infiltrated by her opposition.

Abe gasped out of shock and awe, as Mito retreats back to her normal, bright and conversational tone in her body language as a rhetorical _I told you so_.

"Did our little boy really say th-,"

" _Shhh!"_ Mito expressively placed her index over the center of her mouth and hastily looked behind her to check for any disturbances, then faced Abe again to clarify her statement with a nod.

" _Oh my God...our poor boy to go through so much to where he would actually go that far_ ," Abe lamented, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Yeah, but somebody has to keep him in check. I mean, if we let him act this out of line when he's this far into, well depression for all I know, then it will only get worse," Mito said, retreating from her jocular tone back to a more serious one.

"I agree. You did the right thing," Abe followed up, taking a seat next to Mito. "And about our discussion the other day, I'm sorry if I offended you when I said that 'he was only at that age'. I didn't mean to patronize him because he's young, I was just trying to say that age might be a part of it. A big part of what he's going through is because he's experiencing things he's never been through before and doesn't know how to cope with it,"

"It's fine, I was just concerned about Gon,"

"Of course you were _,_ but that's only because you're so good. You care so much for that boy, I really commend you for what you have done for him over the last ten plus years," said Abe, placing her hand on Mito's extended arm on the table.

" _You've done a good job_ ,"

"Thanks, Abe, that really means a lot," Mito responds somberly, looking down at her mug. A brief silence followed, as the two shared a moment of tranquility.

"I think I'll go talk to Gon now," Mito said, as Abe takes her hand off of her arm before briefly patting her on the shoulder a couple of times. "I'll be here if you need me,"

"Thanks," Mito smiled, getting up from her seat and walking over to Gon's room.

* * *

Mito lightly knocked on the door as she went into the room. Despite the horizontal width of the room, a tense sensation filled the room as she felt the walls caving. It was as if she was veering through a tight perspective shot.

"Gon," she called quietly, barely being able to hear herself. She knew that he was awake because of the lack of wrinkles on Gon's blanket told her that he was tightly gripping the blanket against himself, meaning that he's still awake and consciously tugging on his blanket instead of being asleep.

"I know you're awake," she said, while Gon responds by curling up into a ball. "Look I understand how you feel right now and I just want to talk,"

"...no you don't,"

" _Gon!"_ she quietly yelled, taking a moment to breathe in and go back what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, but we are concerned for you and we don't know what to exactly say or do for you right now. But bottling yourself up like this and exploding on people, especially those who are caring for you, isn't doing any good for anyone. Including yourself," she said, as Gon stayed put.

"All we ever wanted was for you to be enjoy your life and to grow up nice and happy. And for us to love and care and share our lives with you before and after you reached that state. We only want the best for no matter what and you shouldn't be so reluctant to being so reclusive of us," Mito said, while slowly approaching Gon's bed.

"Don't be afraid to tell us what's going on," Mito said, taking a seat on the edge of Gon's bed and looking into the hallway.

"...I guess, I just don't know how to express myself properly anymore. I used to be able to be happy all the time, with no thought of anything that could possibly go wrong. It stayed like that for a long time. The Hunter Exams, Heaven's Arena, it was all the same. Sure Yorknew wasn't great, it was definitely scary but it was all good in the end because everyone made it out okay. The Ants were a bit traumatic too, and though it was even more scary than Yorknew and really bad things happened, I got a lot of support and everyone I worked with made it out okay, except for Netero, but he's lived a fulfilling enough life and he willfully gave his life for us and I'm grateful for that...I guess the first time I started feeling down was Yorknew, and it got worse at NGL, but that only feels like a small part of how I'm feeling," Gon rambled, loosening the grip on his blanket.

"Maybe you're just overwhelmed and you don't know how to deal with these emotions,"

"I guess, that would help explain why I feel so confused," Gon responded. "Maybe I'm just confused, that's all," he sighed.

"It's only so frustrating because it feels like the world is spinning a hundred miles an hour and my mind is just dizzy trying to keep up. Half the emotions I experience, while some might be painful, are straight forward and easy to understand. The other half of them is just pure frustration because I would ask 'why' and even if I give a good answer, I would always ask myself 'how come'. The cycle just continues until I go insane I guess," Gon said, shifting his limbs into fetal position while resting his chin on top of his knees.

"I think that explains what I have been feeling pretty well honestly," Gon responded, as Mito fliped her body 180 degrees to become adjacent to Gon. Then, she subtly pulled Gon into her side, as he casually rested his temple on Mito's shoulder. They exchanged a brief, unspoken dialogue between each other through affection as each become fond of each other again.

"Mito, I'm sorry about what I called you earlier. I never meant to hurt you and I don't intend on ever use it again,"

"Well in the moment you did, and though you don't think of me like that, what you said and the way you said it in that moment was almost too convincing,"

"Yeah, but you know I think so much more about you than that,"

"I know, but understand that it is something that you said and it is something that you meant when you said it. It really breaks my heart to know that you even thought of calling me that, understand that," Mito lightly scolded, wrapping her arm around all the way to his right shoulder.

"You're right, I'm sorry Aunt Mito,"

"It's okay," she said, quickly rubbing his hair with her right before returning to its previous position. "But was there anything that I said that made you jump like that?" Mito asked, as the two made direct eye contact for the first time.

"Well," Gon started, extending his legs off the bed as he went pondered for a moment. "I just felt like you were teasing me talking about how strange it was I was choosing tea over hot chocolate. I know it sounds silly, but the way you were so casual just bothered me. I know that you did nothing wrong but-,"

"No Gon, I shouldn't have teased you like that. I was wrong for doing that. I'm just used to you being my little boy that I just let loose. I feel so comfortable around you, you're so much like a close friend to me that it's almost kinda weird," Mito smiled, looking ahead at the wall in front her.

"You sound a lot like Killua," Gon giggled, grabbing Mito's attention.

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"Because you're so insecure," Gon teased, as Mito acts surprised by taking her hand off of Gon and placing it over her chest while gaping at him.

" _Oh, I'm the one who's insecure,"_ Mito fired back.

"Oh, well...maybe?" Gon said without confidence, shaking his head shyly. _I don't want to make Mito mad, she looks like she's joking but I don't want to upset her, should I say something? Should I wait for her to say something?_ He thought, rubbing his hair and trying to come up with a stratagem.

A bright lightbulb went off in Gon's head went off when he thought of the most brilliant thing he could think of. Instead of forcing a response, he should just sit back and wait for Mito to respond! Giving her the lead role in the conversation would most certainly be the most logical choice! She is the _adult_ (as Gon puts it in his mind) in the room, so therefore _she knows exactly what to do, right?_

 _I have no idea what to do with you right now_ Mito complained, blankly staring at her dumbfounded nephew.

 _Like seriously! You can't just make a joke on the spot and have no follow up! Like, what in the actually hell are you doing?_ _Keep this up and not even all the good looks in the world will make up for your social awkwardness in high school_ she complained, waiting for a response.

The two were caught up in a unyielding, intense, yet extremely passive aggressive staring contest that lasted for a few, if not tens of long, grueling seconds. Neither of them releasing their gaze until they either satisfied the joke, or something totally out of left field interrupts their conversation and use that interference as a frame of reference to continue the conversation. None of them giving up their battle stances as they locked in their very, very unsure glances. Each of them prepared to give the right response to break the awkward silence and come back with a good, and VERY productive conversation...

But instead, they just started laughing like a bunch of idiots, throwing away any chances of doing so

"I love you Aunt Mito!" Gon proclaims, hugging her from the waist with his full upper body.

"Oh right back at you Gon," Mito responded, patting his head triumphantly. "Well, it's time for you to go to bed,"

"But Mitooo,"

"Gon, it's past 3am! What you crazy?"

"I want to stay up though!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Stay!" Gon commanded, tightly clenching Mito's waist.

"Gon, let go," she said sternly, getting annoyed at his persistence. Gon lets go of Mito, as his face went back to being gloomy while Mito stands over him.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I guess," Gon wavered off without confidence. Mito felt unconvinced at his answer, so she bent down to Gon's height, got close to his face, and asked him the unthinkable.

"Gon,"

"Yes?"

" _How would you like to sleep with me tonight?"_ she dared to ask, catching Gon off guard. Despite him being absolutely dumbfounded for a moment, his face slowly became ecstatic and full of life.

"Sure!" Gon smiled, as Mito tackles him onto the bed and challenges his to a tickle fight. Mito comes in strongly going for the belly, as Gon attempts to shield this attack by turning on his back and trapping one of her hands under his side. As Gon attempts to infiltrate into her palm and plan for a counter attack, Mito already committed the final blow by going after his sides -it was all over once she went for the sides.

As Mito claimed her victory, pulled him in, and held Gon from behind as if he was her prize.

"Mito, it's dark in here,"

"So, let's turn the light on,"

"No! That's too bright!"

"Okay, so let's leave the door open and the hall light on,"

"Not quite,"

"...leave the hall light off?"

"Nope,"

"Geez Gon, what do you want to do?"

Gon stoped himself to think for a moment as if he were trying to decide between two favorite flavors of ice cream.

"Mmmm, I wanna sleep on the couch!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! I want there to be less space so I could be closer to you!" Gon said enthusiastically, turning around to hug Aunt Mito with his whole body,

"Awww aren't you so _cute_!" Mito responded excitedly, pulling in Gon to returning the hug as the two briefly held it out.

"Let's go," said Mito, letting go of Gon to get up and started to walk off. "Wait," Gon called out, stopping Mito in her tracks.

"Yes?"

"...can you carry me?" Gon shyly blushed.

"Come here you!" Mito yelled, picking up Gon from the upper torso and dragging his lower half off the bed and onto the floor with a light thud.

"Oww Mito!"

"I'm sorry Gon, it's not my fault you're so _damn big!_ " she grunted, as she exaggerated the act of trudging Gon along the wooden surface. Despite the laughter, Gon had enough of the absurdity and hopped up to Mito's body so she could carry him like a sloth.

"That's better," said Mito, holding Gon's legs a few inches below her armpits. As they ventured toward the couch in the living room, they saw Abe sitting on the middle cushion, and sipping her tea peacefully

"Get off Abe, we're commandeering this couch!"

"Mitoo, that's mean!"

"Oh that's okay dear! I was about to get off," Abe laughed, complying to Mito's command as she finished the rest of her tea.

"Were you about to go to sleep?" Gon asked out of concern, as Abe put her mug in the sink. "I was only there to finish my tea, I was only going back to my room," she said, making her way back. "Night Mito, night Gon," she said, rubbing Gon's head as the two wished her goodnight.

Mito nearly drops Gon on the couch, as she rolls over him to get behind him. The two shared a moments laughter before preparing to go to sleep.

"Mito,"

"Yes Gon?"

"You're sooo warm," Gon cooed, lunging his body to face her and cuddle up.

"Aw Gon," she sighed, while putting his arms around him. It wasn't long until the both of them fell asleep, smiling on the couch huddled up together.


	6. Scarmbled Eggs, Memories, and Politics!

**Another special thanks to Dungeon Inspector for heling out with the editing for another chapter! This would of been a grave yard of misused words, poor punctuation, and the constant misspelling of Leorio's name without you!**

Abe woke up that morning around 10am to find Gon and Mito on the couch sleeping together.

 _She's lucky today is an off today, otherwise, the business would be in absolute shambles._ Abe shook her head, going over to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. She thought about waking them up anyway, but took yesterday's events into consideration, and decided to let them enjoy a late day for once.

* * *

Mito stretched her arms and wiped some of the crust out of her eyes after a long nights sleep. _Man, I can't believe how emotional things got last night_ she thought as she continued to wake up. _I really need an off day...wait a minute, SHIT! IS TODA-_

"Don't worry, today's Sunday dear," Abe assured her panicked granddaughter.

"Thank _GOD!_ Business would have been in absolute shambles if this were any other day," Mito shrugged, hesitant to deciding if she wants to wake up Gon or not.

"How are you holding up?" Abe asked, while walking over to the fridge.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I feel a bit flustered about how emotional and sappy it got I won't lie. But I guess it was just one of those nights, you know?"

"Well, I'm happy with how things turned out in the end," Abe said facing Mito for a moment, until digging through the fridge again.

"I made some eggs from this morning, would you like some?"

"Sure," Mito yawned, getting up to leave Gon on the couch. She made herself comfortable at the table as Abe started to heat up the eggs in the microwave. "What time is it?" Mito wondered.

"It's past noon,"

"Really? What time is it exactly?"

"2 pm,"

"2 pm?!" Mito asked in mild astonishment.

"Technically speaking, but it's a little closer to 3 at this point," Abe answered making Mito feel uneasy.

"Would you like something to drink with your breakfast?"

"Yeah, some tea please,"

"Oh haven't we had enough tea last night, how about some nice, fresh, homebrewed coffee instead?" Abe offered, as if she was a spokeswomen offering a once in a life time opportunity for Mito.

"No thanks I just want _tea, gosh,"_ Mito whined rolling her eyes, making Abe chuckle.

"You're still as snappy as ever," Abe responded, pulling out the eggs from the microwave and fixing Mito a plate. "Would you like the rest, or maybe you would like to save some for Gon?"

"I'll have the rest, if Gon wants something to eat I'll just make something to eat I'll just make it by myself," said Mito, as Abe pulled a kettle out of the cabinet. "Know what, don't worry about the tea. I'll make it myself,"

"Are you sure? I don't mind making breakfast for your if you're tired,"

"Nah, it's fine. I really don't mind,"

"Well, I'll be out in the garden for a few hours if you need me,"

"Will do," she said while walking out of the house. Mito was left alone as she pondered to herself if she should wake Gon or not.

 _Just for today, I'll take it easy on him._ She thought to herself while pouring water into the kettle.

* * *

Gon woke up feeling groggy and exhausted. His vision was foggy and his tendons were uncomfortably pressed together.

 _What a night yesturday_ he thought, stretching his arms above his head and sticking his lower body forward to stretch his torso. _I wonder how Mito is doing_ he pondered while going into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. He found that there weren't any left overs, so he decided to make himself something to eat.

He had two choices; either goes to make himself some macaroni and cheese, the safe option. Or he dares to challenge himself making himself some scrambled eggs. _Damn, if only Mito was here to help me out_ Gon panicked.

 _Mito would most certainly yell at me if I eat macaroni and cheese for breakfast, but I might be in for a rude awakening if I screw up making the eggs_ Gon thought hard, pressing his temples in frustration. After a moment's thought, Gon finally decided that he would make himself the eggs. He concluded that doing challenging tasks would be the grownup thing to do and Mito would be proud of him!

 _"_ Besides, macaroni and cheese for breakfast? What am I crazy, out of my mind? Gon giggled to himself, taking out the eggs. _Alright how do we do this_ he thought, trying to remember how it's done.

He knew to make scrambled eggs, one must take the condiments and _...scramble them? NO IDIOT THINK!_ Gon face palmed himself, nearly serving himself a concussion with that brain aneurysm.

Then a flash went off, as he remembered how to make some scrambled eggs.

 _So first, you crack two eggs in a bowl_ Gon thought, taking out a bowl enthusiastically to prepare the eggs. _And then we take that and we put it into the skillet_ he continued while taking out the skillet and igniting the flames on the stove.

All he had to do now was to put the eggs onto the skillet and let it cook. But he quickly stopped himself as he remembered a crucial rule in order to make scrambled eggs.

 _You melt a small amount of butter onto the skillet BEFORE you pour the eggs in_ Gon confirmed, taking out the butter and butter knife to complete the next step. He proceeded by taking a smidgeon of butter, and melting it onto the skillet.

Now only if Gon remembered when to pour the eggs onto the skillet...

He gazed at the liquefied butter, which was starting to turn into a light, into a moderate shade of brown.

 _Now we pour it on?_ Gon wondered, as he takes his chances by pouring in the eggs. He was a little too careless and burnt himself from the splattered egg and burnt butter.

 _Fuck my arm!_ _!_ Gon silently yelled, clutching his right and covering his mouth with his left. He cautiously looked around him to see if anyone heard him.

 _Damnit Killua and Leorio, why did you each have to teach me that word_ Gon frowned, and triggered a flashback in Yorknew to an argument between Killua and Leorio.

His mind starts to wander off a bit, as he puts the flames on low so he could take time to reminisce fondly about that night and ignore his eggs for a while.

* * *

"You dipshit, people could sell medication for unprecedented amounts and profit off of it. Where does your precious 'capitialism' account for when people suck money out of those who are in most need of your care," Killua snarked at Leorio, scolding him like an angry mother his hands on his hips.

"And where the hell is your right to even be making the slightest criticism against a private ind-, oh I'm sorry, 'Killua Jung Ill' run facilities?' when you replace all the intricate problems of capitalism, with a _better and more efficient_ 'socialism'," Leorio argued, copying Killua's posture and giving off a condescending look at Killua.

Killua and Leorio have been going at it for almost a good hour, arguing nonsensically about any complex topic they could think to disagree with. Gon had been nearly silent the whole time as he looked at them in awe at the vigor each of them had for such things that Gon didn't understand.

"Come on Leorio, I never said that you aren't allowed to openly criticize a socialist run country,"

Yeah, but all you have to do is _insert neck here_ and dangle from this circular rope until your die from autoasphyxiation you sick _fuck_ ," Leorio jabbed, making a circle with his hands and facial expressions like an impassioned musician during an improvisation.

"What, how the hell is that autoasphyxiation idiot?"

"Because of how _turned on_ you get from _giving your life to please the the 'will of the people',"_ Leorio swooned, maddening Killua and making Gon laugh.

"That's never what I meant you perverted ass-face! I mean that there should be government reform in the private sector where people are taken advantage of! _That's_ what I meant this whole time,"

"Yea but getting rid of corruption in the private sector by getting rid of the private sector. Even if we had the government control all enterprise, that doesn't mean that they will act in the intrest of the people. And let's just say, for the sake of aurgument, government passes a bill that means that everything privately owned is now government owned. And let's also say, for the sake of aurgument, and since we now live in a socialist run country, that no private company could make a profit. This would be absolute chaos! People would be losing money, losing jobs, there would be protests _even_ _riots_ , you can't just get rid of a problem by covering it over with a problematic solution Killua!" Leorio finished, before Killua could make a response, Gon felt a sense of charm, and sparkle in Leorio's eyes.

 _Wow...maybe this feeling is what Killua was describing before about 'appealing to the common good of the people'_ Gon thought, applying something Killua said about the potential socialism has for the common person and ironically applied it Leorio's argument vouching for capitalism.

"No, it's way more complicated than that! You completely twisted my logic into thinking that I wanted to get rid of all enterprise in general. All I think is necessary is a bit of reform, not a complete political revolution!"

"That's what it sounds like once you want to change from being a capitalist country to a socialist one! Even if there was government reform like you said, guess what? That's still not going to get rid of corruption! Government officials in now government run facilities, are in the direct interest of the government, not the people. And if there is competition against the government especially a socialist or communist one, that could be considered a capital offense. Plus, it wont even be the government's interests, it will just be the lobbyist's interest who own the government which controls the people,"

"Leorio, that's not what I meant!"

"Off course it was, then why the hell would you say it in the first place?"

"Suck my fucking dick Leorio, you don't know shit about politics,"

"What was that you lava lamp fucking hippie?"

"Guys, stop! you shouldn't be using that word in the first place to express yourself,"

"What, that _Leorio is a fucking faggot uneducated piece of shit_?"

"Hey, we got a libtard over here making a homophobic slur in the 21st century over here! Time to go my Tumbler or _whatever the fuck you kids use_ _these days,_ and bitch about how 'we would of inhabited the dark continent by now if Bernie Sanders was in office' you conceited fuck!"

" _BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!"_

"Enough with that word!"

"...fuck?" Killua asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused house pet.

"Yes! You two are getting so mad over all this nonsense! I usually don't mind when we do this but it's just getting to me this time, can you guys stop?" Gon pleaded, as Killua sighs deeply out of concern for Gon.

"...well," Killua started, trying to think of a way to cheer up Gon.

"I mean, it's the most satisfying expletive in mankind! Gon, all you have to do is to say it once and you'll feel like a new man!" Leorio smiled at Gon, as if he was using his own method to cheer up Gon.

"Nonono Leorio, I said it once by accident in front of Aunt Mito and swore never to use it again,"

"But you're not in front of Aunt Mito, you're with your buddies!"

"Doesn't matter, I still wont say it," Gon protests, folding his arms and looking away from Leorio.

"Come on say it with me: ' _fuhhhhh, uhhhck'. Fuck!_ Now you try!"

"Come on Leorio, haven't we had enough? I'm tired you know," Killua said to save Gon from Leorio's harassment.

"It's only 10 pm! Ahh fine, but only under the condition that Gon declares who the winner is," said Leorio, as Killua folds his arms and rolls his eyes in annoyance. Gon starts to feel his chin with his fingers and looks up towards his brain to search for an answer.

"Well...I'm with Leorio,"

"Yes!" Leorio yelled in excitement.

"Gon, what?!" Killua gaped in absolute shock.

"Sorry Killua, I just believe that people should trust each other to do things I guess. That's what you were saying, right Leorio,"

"Exaclty! I rest my case, it's been a hard fought battle and I look forward for future inquiries," Leorio said sincerely, holding out his hand for Killua to shake.

"Gon, what you said has nothing to do with any, _I mean absolutely_ nothing to-," Killua stopped for a moment to rub his temples in frustration, trying to come up with how to respond to such a nonsensical argument.

"Like, Gon?!Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind!?"

"No, but if there is one thing Aunt Mito taught me, it's that there are two sides to a problem and the solution isn't to silence with punishment, but to open it up with love,"

"...what?"

"Aunt Mito says it better, but you get the point I guess,"

 _Fuck your Aunt Mito and fuck your pathological bullshit! Tell your Aunt Mito to choke on a thousand dicks and to jump off a fucking bridge head first that dirty cunt! But she's a solid 8, so send her to me first so she could ride my-_ Killua stoped this thought because he knew that even the smallest resemblance of that statement put into words, would result in Gon having a complete mental breakdown.

Instead, he thought of the second best insult that could do a good enough job to express his discontent with Gon right now.

"...Bakka,"

"I'm sorry...what?" Gon pondered, nervously rubbing his head as a response to a gibberish word he never heard before.

"You're an idiot, I'm sorry Gon. You're just an _idiot,_ "

"What else is new, _liberal?"_ Gon lashed out, saying liberal as if it was the burn of the century. Leorio was euphorically punching the air like a champion while Killua was on the edge of having a mental break down.

"Gon, define _liberal?"_

" _It's what you are,"_ Gon fired back, sticking out his toungue in distaste.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up Leorio! I'll deal with your shit later. Gon, you're more ignorant than Leorio to be making that claim,"

"And Leorio is smarter than you will ever be!"

"It's the other way around idiot!"

" _You_ got it the wrong way, _idiot!"_

"You and your goddamn functional fixedness,"

"I'm sorry for being so _freaking stupid,_ but enlighten me, what is functional fixed-dednes Killua-senpai?"

"With the up most pleasure Gon-chan! Functional fixedness is when you rely on a method that has worked before instead of using a new one. So for example, you're too used to being stupid, and since being stupid has worked for _all your pathetic life_ , your stupidity serves as a toxic mental set that will inhibit you from solving any complex problem in life,"

"Oh I get it! I guess since I'm too stupid to figure any complex mubo-jumble and whatever, is kind of like how you're so damn _insecure_ to open up to people you _dork_!"

"What the hell are you talking about dude?"

"I don't know, how about you tell me my _best friend in the whole wide world who I can't imagine my life without,"_ Gon chirped, nearing his face towards Killua's giving off a bright grin.

"Gon, stop being so embarrassing!"

"See, you're so insecure and you don't even acknowledge it!"

"You can't prove insecurity,"

"I just did,"

"No, you didn't,"

"Than give me a hug!" Gon said, stretching out his arms to embrace Killua.

"No!" Killua responded, backing away from him.

"Than give me a kiss," Gon commanded, flinging his body towards him and puckering his lips.

"NOO YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT! FUCK OFF!" Killua cried, kicking Gon in the stomach and knocking him on the floor. Gon took a moment to catch his breath to continue his argument,"

"...exactly, I just proved how insecure you are and you still don't acknowledge it," Gon coughed as Leorio flopped on the couch exhausted from laughter.

"What? You don't have no sense at all stupid idiot,"

"Than why are you using a double negative Killua?"

"SHUT UP LEARIO!"

* * *

Gon started to chuckle lightly as his mind went back to reality. He stared at the yellow matter on the skillet again, and observes the scrambled mess in his sight. And felt a warm, welcoming feeling in his heart, as if he were living out the joy of that memory in a peaceful way which could be summarized by one word in Gon's mind right now.

"...fuck," Gon loosened up, taking guilty pleasure in his swear.

"Hey Gon! Whatcha making?" Mito chirped, throwing Gon off guard and making him hesitant to respond. "Imma-um, just making myself some scrambled eggs Aunt Mito!" Gon defensively answered, almost as if he were making it up and got caught in the act.

"Doesn't sound like it, but it sure looks like it, how are we doing here?" Mito responded playfully, while checking Gon's process.

"Gon you're going to burn them!" Mito exclaimed making him panic a bit.

"What should I do?"

"Just turn off the oven and I'll fix you a plate," said Mito, as he systematically grabs out a plate and holds it out to be served.

"Oh yeah, your phone rang while you were asleep. I think Killua might of being trying to call you. Are you okay?" Mito asked, noticing Gon seemed a little upset from when she told him that he was going to burn the eggs.

"Yea I'm alright. I just feel a little startled I guess, I don't know, maybe it's just this bug I been having that's making me act different. I don't know," he responded timidly, feeling more vulnerable than usual.

"Don't worry Gon, no matter how I may come off, I will always love you," Mito assured, cupping her palms around Gon's cheeks and kissing him on the forehead. Mito got up and went to clean up Gon's work station as Gon went to eat his breakfast.

"Oh yeah, usually I start making dinner around this day. Do you think that you will be able to eat in an hour or so? Or would you like me to wait?"

"Diner? What time is it?"

"It's six at night,"

"Really?" Gon said, nearly choking on his food. Gon wanted to ask why she didn't wake him up, but felt a bit reluctant to do so. Starting and stopping, he felt like he would be a bit rude to question Mito and thought that it might just bother her.

"In case you're wondering, I decided not to wake you because of our long night together. Thought you needed to rest but I know you hate waking you up late, so sorry if you're bothered that I didn't wake you up,"

"Oh it's fine, I appreciate that actually. I was really tired and could have used the rest,"

"No problem. Oh yeah, were you trying to say something just now or is it just me?"

"Oh no, you actually answered what I was going to ask anyway so it's fine," Gon said as Mito responded with a smile.

Gon shortly finished his breakfast, returned his plate to the sink, and went to his room to call Killua.


	7. Life Talks (part 1)

**A/N: Hey guys! I plan to make some edits in this story, so that explains for the drastic changes I made in this chapter, and will explain any changes I make later one. Most of the changes are going to be in the later chapters because I'm not satisfied with the way I ended this story, and I was "tired" at the time, so it was far from my best writing.**

 **I intend to make the second half as strong as the first half with these edits, and I hope you guys enjoy them!**

Gon entered his room, shut the door, and rushed to his phone to see who called him. He hastily checks the number that called him, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was Killua who called.

He wasted no time and called him immediately. Gon waited impatiently, sitting up on his bed, tapping the floor anxiously with both of his feet, waiting for his phone to go off. While waiting, Gon started to have nervous thoughts fly through his head.

 _It's been so long since we talked! I can't wait to talk to him, but what if it's awkward_ Gon cringed, as that thought started to trigger a set of irrational fears deep from his subconscious.

 _What if he doesn't answer?_

"Hey, Gon?"

"Hey! How's it been?!"

"Alright, I feel bad for this, but can I call you back in about 15 minutes?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'm just out with Alluka right now, it would just be easier to talk to you when I get home,"

"It's fine, I understand,"

"Thanks, I gotta go now, bye," Killua finished, hanging up in a rush. Gon felt startled by the brief end of the conversation and worried at the possibility of not getting a callback. He started to feel a sharp disappointment come through him, as he started to stare off gloomily at the wall in from him.

Flashbacks of last night went through his mind about him opening up about his life with Mito. All he could think about right now was the emotional night that he and Mito had last night. The ups and downs, the confessions, and all the commotion were spinning in his mind like a broken record. He would rather think about something else right now.

As a matter of fact, he's really curious about what's on Killua's mind right now...

* * *

Gon was starting to feel weak again. There were layers, and layers upon layers of emotional weight on Gon at this moment. Not just the usual,"depression", or whatever it's called that he's going through, but he was also worried about if Killua was going to answer.

A sense of guilt came over him for not answering before. Gon had the irrational fear that he let him down, and Killua isn't answering him out of frustration.

But that's stupid, Killua wouldn't get mad over something as small as that, right?

Probably not.

Besides, he said that he'll call back in fifteen minutes, it's only been about five. All Gon could do at this point, is impatiently wait some more, and hopefully not lose his mind in the process.

"Damn, any minute now. How long could it take you," he mumbled while planting his face into his pillow.

This seems like a good resting spot for next ten minutes.

* * *

After ten, stressful minutes of waiting later, his phone finally goes off.

He doesn't bother to waste a single second and answers it immediately.

"Killua?!"

"Hey, Gon!"

"Hey! How's it going?!"

"Haha, good I guess. I'm sorry about that, I was just out with my sister for a bit,"

"Doing what?"

"Shopping,"

"Is she around? I want to say 'hi',"

"Well, she's doing school work right now, and she has some catching up to do so I don't wa-," Killua was interrupted by an 'Is that Gon?!' war cry in the background. And a few muffled voices later, he heard a sharp voice pierce through the phone.

"Hi!"

"Hey, Alluka,"

"How are you doing Gon?!"

"Good haha, and you?"

"Did you meet your dad yet?"

"Yeah,"

"How was he?"

"He was fun, we just talked for a while about what we did, and we stayed up on the world tree talking for most of the night,"

"That sounds cool! I'm so glad you got to meet your dad, he sounds like a really nice person!"

"Of course, I guess you could say that," Gon said, as there is a slight pause in dialogue.

"Oh, I think my brother wants you back. I think he's getting a little jealous," Alluka said, as Gon heard Killua's muffled voice playfully scold her in the background.

"Sorry about that, my sister is just, well; my sister,"

"No problem haha," Gon chuckled.

"So, Ging was a good guy?"

"Yeah, he was alright,"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Mostly about our journeys as Hunters and stuff, including why he wanted to become one in the first place,"

"So, what made Ging want to become a Hunter?"

"He wanted to restore these archeological ruins, and he needed enough money to do it. So he wanted to become a Hunter for that reason,"

"Did he do it?"

"Yes, but it took him a while, though. First, he obviously had to train in order to become a Hunter and then he had to pass the Hunter's Exam. After that, he said that he pretty much locked himself indoors for a few years doing research and hiring people that he could trust,"

"You're telling me that he had to trust total strangers to help him out?"

"Yeah, but he did some heavy research and did background checks on them as well,"

"It's still risky though, someone could easily fake an application and be someone they're not,"

"Well, it's Ging we're talking about, I think he's smart enough to figure a way around it,"

"I guess, he did grow up to be a Zodiac after all. Anyway, then what happened?"

"That was pretty much it actually. After he did his research and got the right people, he was about to restore the ruins. And then he left the ruins to his associates to look after, and then Ging went on to other projects,"

"Why didn't he just stay at the ruins and look after them like his associates did?"

"I don't know, he's always moving all over the place and he doesn't get too committed to things. He's always off doing something else. He's even got a bit of a bad reputation among the other Zodiacs because of how independent he is,"

"Are you saying that he has commitment issues or something like that?"

"I would say that. He is also kind of the 'trouble maker' over the group if that's how you would want to say it,"

"Has he ever gotten in trouble?"

"Well...," Gon stopped for a moment to try and think of a time Ging got in trouble or did something crazy.

His mind became blank from all the emotional baggage throughout the last couple of days. Trying to think of a story about Ging right now was as difficult as trying to remember a really cool dream that he had.

"You can't think of a single thing about your dad?!"

"Hold on, I have to think for a moment,"

He took a minute to think, until a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Oh yeah! This isn't really getting into trouble, but he claimed to have beaten Chairman Netero in a fight,"

"Bullshit!"

"Let me explain; do you remember that game we had with Netero with the ball?"

"The one where we had to take it from him and you tried for hours on end without success?"

"I had success! I got him to move his right foot and his left leg, remember?"

"That's all you did?! Man, you're useless!"

"Useless?! If that makes me useless, what does that make you? You were the one that gave up half way through, what's your excuse?"

"Well, I wasn't feeling well that day, you know? Just a bit of a headache and I wasn't feeling my best to keep up. I'm only human, you know?"

"Sure, Killua, sure," Gon sassed. "Anyway, can I just tell you my story before you say anything stupid again?"

This statement triggered Killua, badly.

" _I'm the one who says stupid things?! Gon, who's the smart one in this relationship?!"_

"Whoa, since when did one of us become the 'smart one' here? Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

"Fine; who is the one who generally acts without thinking and the hard-headed one that could make decisions that could hurt himself and the others around him?"

"...can we move on now, this is getting ridiculous,"

"No, this is not ridiculous. What's ridiculous, is that you're not answering my question. When your best friend asks you a question, you should answer it. If you, my best friend, doesn't answer my question, then I'm going to become _very_ sad," Killua said, making Gon question his resolve. "You don't want me to be sad, do you, Gon?"

He needed a minute to think about to respond.

"I don't want you to be sad, I just don't want to be called stupid, that's all,"

"I never called you stupid! Sure, I called you 'useless', but I would _never_ call you stupid, damn idiot,"

"You just called me an idiot! Take that back!"

"Fiiine, I'm sorry for calling you an idiot, just get on with your story until I do it again," Killua scoffed, as Gon just decides to ignore his playfully aggressive attitude.

"Well, anyway, Ging always had this cocky attitude around himself ever since he was an upcoming Hunter. Around the general population, he was always a bit shy and introverted. But around his colleagues and sometimes around other Hunters; he had a tendency to run his mouth a bit. He would brag about his combat abilities a lot, saying that he would be able to beat numerous top-notch Hunters in a fight; especially Netero,"

"So, when did it get to the point where Netero got involved?"

"Well, since Ging was surrounded by high-class people himself, many of them had some sort of connection with the higher-ups in the Association. Some of them even had contact with Netero himself. He could never find out who did this, but apparently, somebody told Netero about Ging's attitude and how he thought that he could take the Chairman in a fight. That's when Netero got involved,"

"So, is that when Netero contacted him to hold this challenge or something?"

"Sort of, but not really. They met while Ging was doing a project out in the Azian content, and Netero 'came out from out of nowhere' without contacting him beforehand, and started talking to him. For 20 minutes, they were just having a normal conversation, until Netero brings up these rumors of a 'certain someone' who is trying to pick a fight with him. That's when Ging immediately clarified that he was the one the Netero was talking about in the most confident composure that he could possibly show off,"

"Man, neither of these men have an ounce of shame,"

"And you're telling me," Gon shrugged, reminiscing on the late chairman. "Anyway, that's when Netero challenged him. The challenge was that Ging had to knock the ball out of Netero's hands; with Netero only being able to Ten, and Ging not allowed to use his Hatsu. On top of that, Netero's movement was restricted to defense. He could run and attack, but only if Ging was perusing him in anyway. Netero also said that he was only going to use 75% of his full power. Ging accepted these terms under one condition: Netero can use Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Ken, and Ryu; while Ging could all of the techniques except for his Hatsu. They agreed, and went off to a distant location to carry out the challenge,"

"Where did they go?"

"He wouldn't say where, but he did tell me that it was a flat terrain. An area that had no obstacles and was completely flat, so they would have the fairest fight possible. There were also certain coordinates they set up so they wouldn't go past them and potentially cause a disturbance in the public sector,"

"Were the coordinates also used as a ring; if one of them went out, would it be a disqualification or something?"

"Yeah, and if one of them went out, they would lose. Ging was also allowed to attack Netero like we were, but Netero was allowed to hit back if it was out of defense. Once the rules were established, they went over to the location to fight. Ging's approach was to get someway to engage Netero, to the point where he would be constantly moving and lose focus of the ball over time. Preferably, get him in hand-to-hand combat to achieve this goal,"

"No offense to Ging, but I don't see him winning in hand-to-hand combat again Netero. Especially with Netero closer to his prime and Ging being in his younger years,"

"In a normal fight, he wouldn't stand a chance. But, Ging said he had two main advantages; Ko and In. He said that using Ko gave him an advantage because he could use Ko to put all of his aura into his offense, and claimed to be good enough at Ryu to be able to shift his Nen in the nick of time for defense, if he needed to,"

"That's ridiculous! How could he not only have enough not only coordination to shift all of his aura into each attack and defense, but do this against arguably the greatest fighter in the world?"

"I mean, don't forget that Ging is one of the most talented Hunters in the world. For the sake of your point, let's assume that Ging isn't the top ten 'fighters' like Netero is. But, Netero did quote Ging as one of the top five Nen users in the world. So perhaps, his fighting might have not been at the same level as Netero's, but his efficiency in Nen gave him a bit of an advantage in the fight, allowing him to make such drastic shifts in aura in such little time. Ging had the upper hand if you ask me,"

"Ehh, I disagree with you a bit, but I guess see your point. Anyway, go on,"

"Yeah, so they showed up, and immediately Ging charges in; it's exactly as he planned. He didn't let loose of the ball or lose focus, but he wanted to see if he could hold up in hand-to-hand combat against him or not. Netero had a slight edge, but Ging said that he let him get the edge so he could study his moves and all. He pulled out for a few minutes, and went in again after a few minutes. This went on for a couple of hours, with Ging studying Netero's fighting, and experimenting with his aura placement. At first, he was just experimenting with Ren, but he started getting the hang of switching between Ko and Ryu during the fights,"

"So, did Ging finally get an opening at one point?" Killua asked, while Gon paused for a moment to wonder how he could explain this next part.

"Well, this is where the story gets shaky," he started, "Remember how I told you how he mentioned that 'In' was one of his advantages?"

"Yeah,"

"He revealed a 'secret' to his Nen ability," Gon gulped hard before adding on to this statement, "this is when he claimed that his Nen has properties of both rubber and gum,"

"...oh, sweet baby Christ in a manger,"

"He said he extended his Nen using his, 'Bungee Gum', through In so Netero couldn't see it. While he land a successful direct hit using Ko, he used the 'gum' around his legs to make him fall on his back and take the ball,"

"Why did your old man have to bring that sociopathic clown freak into this discussion?"

"I have no clue, Ging is just a weird man,"

"Speaking of weird men, how does he even know Hisoka in the first place?"

"Probably from Greed Island, it would make sense. Plus, he says that he's seen him in Heaven's Arena once or twice before and was able to pick up on some of his in-ring dialogue in my match, so there's that,"

"He was there for your match against Hisoka?!"

"Apparently. As I got him to admit that he was clearly messing with me with the whole Hisoka nonsense, he admitted that he was there during my match against him. He concealed his presence well, but he was able to recall almost every detail of that fight. All from the moves, to the in-ring dialogue,"

"Has he been around for anything else?" Killua asked.

"Not that he admitted, he was already so embarrassed when he admitted being there for the fight, you should have seen his face. At one point, he was constantly repeating phrases like 'not that I care' and 'it wasn't that big of a deal', his embarrassment was so clear, that I couldn't help but to laugh at him for it," Gon laughed. "I also laughed when he claimed to know how to use all six Nen categories to their full potential, yeah, what a guy,"

"All six Nen categories? You've got to be kidding me,"

"I'm not kidding, that's exactly what he said, I even called him out on it. I said that it's impossible to do so unless if you had a condition like Kurapika or something, because even if you're a Conjurer or a Manipulator, you still only have like a one percent chance of having Specialist abilities. He wouldn't hear a word I said, you should have seen his reaction. He started to swear on it like he was a little child!"

"Hah, the apple doesn't far from the tree, doesn't it Gon?"

"Whoa, what do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying that you're stubborn, that's all. Don't get so super defensive about it, geez,"

"Sure, whatever you say Killua," Gon said, rolling his eyes behind the phone.

"Well, did you get anything from him?"

"What do you mean?" Gon asked.

"His Nen ability, his category, Hatsu,"

"No, but he did show me that he could use at least five of them,"

"How?"

"Well, first off, I actually can't use Nen because of the whole Nanika situation. It was a condition that I couldn't use Nen so I could have my well-being,"

"Wait, you can't use Nen?! Not the slightest bit?"

"Nope, I can't even do Ten if I wanted to. I'll explain a little more about that later,"

"But if you couldn't use Gyo, then how could you tell what type of Nen Ging was using?" Killua asked.

"I'll just explain the whole thing at once, I think that once I explained it, you'll know how,"

"Alright," Killua said, as Gon took a deep breath.

"Well, first, he materialized a rose. A decent sized one too, I would say it was at least a meter or two long, and it's thorns being at least five centimeters long; Ging's hands were not pricked the slightest bit at all. It also had a very sweet scent to it; kind of like if you went up close to any freshly bloomed flower in the spring and put your nose against it. But instead, you could smell it from a good distance, and its smell would still be more potent than if you went up close to any other flower. It also smelled sweet, like perfume, I'll even admit that the smell reminded me of Aunt Mito," Gon laughed, as he braces himself for the rest of the rest of the explanation.

"Then, the rose started to grow exponentially; it was like a giant staff that was easily a could of yards long. The staff's shape was then loosened so it took the appearance of a whip, and he started to strike the air with upward, circular-like motions. Rose petals and thorns were circling above us, and they came down on us like snow. As they fell down on us, Ging started to make shapes out of them. He started to form shapes of magical beasts, trees, plants, and all sorts of things with the petals,"

"So we got conjuration with the rose, enhancement with making it grow, manipulation for the shapes, and technically transmutation since he's propelling his aura through the objects while he's doing it. Eitherway, I'm still impressed, go on,"

"Yeah, at one point, it looked like we were in a magical forest made entirely out of rose petals and thorns, it was incredible. But I'd say my favorite part is when he started to make people out of it. At first, it was just random people, but then he started making them into shapes of ones that each of us recognized. The first one I recognized was Netero, at first he appeared with a giant, man-shaped golden artifact with hundreds of limbs, all striking towards us as if it was fighting for its life. After that, it withered away and started to form more innocent pictures of people. I chuckled a bit at the part when he recreated Leorio using his warped punch to hit him during the election. Even Ging was cracking a smile at that point," Gon giggled.

"Leorio, that damn fool will make you laugh no matter what the occasion," Killua smirked.

"Yeah, that's our Leorio for you," Gon laughed. "He even formed you and Alluka at one point. I don't think you ever came across him, but I have a hunch that he sensed your presence the day that you parted with me. Then he formed Aunt Mito, that was probably my favorite. It was just her doing chores around the house, and with me as a young kid playing with her. The last sequence he showed, was her tucking me into bed with a kiss. After that, all the thorns and flower petals were joined together and shaped together, like an illustration of the wind or something, then groups of them at a time were shot off into the distance like lazar beans. After that, all I saw in front of me was the night sky and the scattering of leftover rose petals and thorns. A minute later, I saw that the rose was back in his hand, and he handed it to me. He told me to keep it as a gift. Looking back on the experience was euphoric, and truly felt like something else," Gon finished, getting goosebumps from the thought of that night.

"Wow, your dad is quite the man. Not just for having command of so many Nen categories, but also for the way he showed it to you. I wish my dad would show me something that cool, instead of just spending all of his time and effort into the business," Killua sighed.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to bring you down,"

"No sweat, you would probably have hard feelings for your family too if you grew up in my house, it's just kinda whatever at this point, I guess,"

"I guess, but don't forget about me not having Ging for a dad for all of those years. I understand that he is a Hunter and all, but it still bothers me a bit that he never contacted me like a normal dad,"

"That's weird, you never complained about that. You used to look up to him all the time and you never really showed any frustration with him despite that. What makes you frustrated at him now?"

"Well, I have just been thinking a lot more since I came back home. This is the first time in a long time that I was able to reflect on things, and the things that I happen to reflect on are more complex than anything else I had to reflect on before. I don't know, thinking about Ging just makes him question him a bit if that makes sense,"

"It does, I don't blame you for being frustrated. To be fair, though, it is because of that drive that you went out to do so many things and met so many people. After all, you did meet me because of all of it,"

"Haha, I guess. But still, it's just frustrating that all these good things in my life came from chasing after someone who wasn't worth chasing after. I know he's great in his own way, but he's kind of an ass when you think about it," Gon complained.

Killua was holding back a laugh for Gon using "ass" to describe someone. He really sounds like he's grown up since they last saw each other.

"You mean that you did everything you did was possibly for the wrong reason and that you shouldn't have benefited from doing the wrong thing?"

"That's accurate, I know how that sounds, but that thought has been spinning around in my mind lately," Gon said, without sounding too defensive.

"Gon, you're not depressed or anything, are you?" Killua asked.

He hoped that asking something so drastic would provoke a cheery, defensive response from him to open up his spirits a bit.

But all it did was provoke more gloom and angst.

"Yes, that's actually a bit accurate. I actually had a long night with Mito last night. I was out in the woods, I didn't come back until two in the morning, but we actually talked for a while when I came back. We actually argued over nothing, and it was bad to the point where she even slapped me,"

"She hit you?!" Killua asked defensively.

"Yeah, but I did provoke her and called her a 'bitch'," Gon admitted.

"She had to say something that provoked you, right?"

"A bit, she did tease me a bit, but I did overreact to it. It's kinda hard to bring up because I have trouble describing how I felt at the moment," Gon admitted, feeling a bit uneasy. "To be honest, the whole night was uncomfortable. Even when we made up later on, there was just this feeling of discomfort that wouldn't go away. It's even coming up on me now, it's really hard to explain,"

"If you're uncomfortable talking about this, we don't have to talk about this, it's fine,"

"No, I want to bring it up, I feel like I have to. I have been having all of these weird, unhappy, just overall depressing feelings lately and I don't know how to explain them, like," Gon sighed for a moment to collect his thoughts. He thought hard for a moment, pressing his temples, as he was trying to find a way to properly express his thoughts. "Killua, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he responded confidently.

Gon wished he could be as confident as that response right now.

"Killua, have you ever been sad before?"

This question threw Killua off guard.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, just, unhappy in general. Depressed might be a better word," Gon continued, as Killua struggled to come up with a response.

"I don't know, honestly. I was unhappy being in the family business, but I'm not sure I have ever been depressed. There were depressing things that bothered me, but I was usually too busy to think about it," he started. "Maybe I have, I don't know. I remember being very fed up with the family business at one point, but that feeling was more out of anger and frustration than depression. I thought that killing people for a living was kind of a stupid thought, and even the occasional thrill I got from my work, it was ruined knowing that I was only feeling that way because I was doing something I was forced into," Killua started.

Despite Killua admitting to getting thrills from killing people, Gon didn't hold it against him. It was not like Killua was doing this on his own free will, anyone who grew up in his circumstances would probably be saying the same thing.

Right?

Gon patiently listened to him as he kept this thought to himself.

"At one point, I just thought that if I'm capable of living on my own terms and do the things that I want to do; I should just do it. I wanted independence, and my family was keeping me from achieving that. So I left," Killua stated matter-of-factly. "The final dispute with Milluki and my mom was an unsettling experience. Up to that point, I never raised a hand against my mother or vice-versa believe it or not. It felt surreal, not in a shocking kind of way, but definitely strange,"

"That's how I felt when Mito hit me. I know that it wasn't as much as you went through, but it felt that way, but maybe toned down a bit," Gon said sheepishly.

"Don't down talk yourself like that! Geez, I hate when people do that, especially when they're opening up about something. Even though getting slapped isn't as emotionally traumatic as getting stabbed, that doesn't make your emotional experience invalid. If you think about it, the emotional turmoil we went through in our respective moments were probably the same anyways, so that even more of a reason why you shouldn't downplay your experiences like that,"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having these feelings, so I just get hesitant when opening up about them,"

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad that we're having this talk, I'm happy that I know what's going on with you,"

"And I'm glad I'm opening up," Gon smiled, as the two shared a moment of genuine happiness. "Wait a minute, you said that you were the one getting stabbed, but in the past, you were saying it as if you were the one getting stabbed. Who stabbed who?"

"You insensitive prick! How can you ask such a thing, especially at a time like this?!" Killua scolded, throwing off Gon's equilibrium.

"Crap, sorry! I thought that it wouldn't bother you, we were talking about it so casually that-,"

" _Gon, I don't want to hear it!_ " Killua exclaimed, putting his friend to a halt. Gon felt a sharp disappointment go through his body. He didn't only ruin the chance to open up, but he also hurt his friend in the process. It might be a matter of weeks, maybe months until Killua could answer any of his calls again. He felt like as if he failed as a friend, and was going to lose the person that he felt closest to.

In the time where he needed him the most too.

"Gon, you know that I was only kidding, right?" Killua asked, trying to get a response.

"What?"

"You didn't know I was kidding?!"

"You sounded serious, I couldn't tell at all!"

"Gon, how long have we known each other?!"

"Like two, three years,"

"Only for that long?" Killua stopped for a moment, wondering if it really has only been for that long. "Still, you should have picked up on that joke immediately. I'm not mad the slightest bit at what you asked me, but I am a little pissed off that you didn't get the joke,"

"It's impossible with you! One moment, you sound mad at me for asking a personal question, and now you're mad at me at the way I responded to your response to my question. You're so hard to satisfy, it's absurd!"

"Don't say it like that you perv. Sorry to tell you, but I don't even swing that way in the first place, so you ain't satisfying shit!"

"I didn't say it like that, you're just putting things in my mouth, you won't even stop to let me breathe a little before you do it again,"

"Okay, if that wasn't sexual, I don't know what is,"

"Huh?" Gon asked absentmindedly, making Killua wonder if that was intentional or not.

"I mean, do I really have to explain it you!?"

"Every detail!" Gon demanded, drawing a huge sigh from Killua.

"Well, when you say a phrase along the lines of 'putting something in someone's mouth' without giving it enough context, that could indicate that one is receiving a blow job; which is when you put someone's penis in your mouth until orgasm," Killua had no shame, but all the shame in the world at the same time. "So when you say that I'm putting things in your mouth without giving any context, it sounds you're saying that I'm putting my penis in your mouth to the point of orgasm. Of course, in theory, this is supposed to feel really good for me and _technically_ I shouldn't object, but in reality, it would be extremely uncomfortable because I'm not sexually comfortable enough around guys to perform the act with ease, you feel me?"

Gon smiled seductively.

"But it's supposed to feel really good, right?!"

Killua nearly vomited.

" _Dude, what the fuck!"_

"Kidding! Learn to take a joke, you fucking spazz,"

"First off, when did I become the one who couldn't take jokes? And since when do you say the 'f' word, isn't Mito supposed to spank you for saying that or something?"

"I don't know, I usually never curse, but after being so glum and being so bottled up, I just started cursing more. I guess it's just a way for me to express myself," Gon started, "plus, there's a certain thrill to it. Part of it is that it's like you're not supposed to do it, and doing it feels like I'm getting away from getting in trouble, if that makes sense,"

"I makes sense, learning how to express yourself is just a part of growing up," Killua said, as the two continued to talk throughout the night.


	8. Life Talks (part 2)

**A/N: "Scarce here. There's been a lot going on in the news, so today is going to be a double upload,"**

 **Ah man XD, anyway, I decided to break this up into 2 chapters because of length. I never been a fan of extremely long chapters, so I feel like this flows a bit smoother.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Awww! That's so cute!" Alluka yelled, stopping what she was doing, and giving Killua an open smile.

"Hey! Focus on your homework brat!" Killua demanded, turning from emotional to sassy in a flash.

"Give me a hug first!" Alluka demanded, forcing Killua to put Gon on hold.

"Ahhh Gon, my sister is being a pain in the ass, gotta put you on hold real quick," Killua said, placing his phone on the desk and not bothering to listen to Gon saying how she wants to talk to her. Killua then sighed deeply, and held out his arms sarcastically.

"Fine, but you're coming here because I don't wanna get up,"

"No fair! I don't wanna get up either!"

"It's either you get your but off the chair and hug your brother, because he isn't going to hug himself!"

"Ughhhhh!" Alluka moaned, slamming her pencil on the desk and springing up from her desk. After rolling her eyes and standing strait for a second, she pushes her chair to the side, then starts to sprint at Killua at full speed. She attacks him with her full body, nearly knocking him over his chair.

"Happy now?" Killua scoffed, trying to breath under Alluka's body weight.

"I love you brother!"

"Sure, I'm in the middle of a conversation, beat it!"

"Is it Gon?"

"Yes! It has been for the last 10 minutes!"

"Can I speak to him?!"

"Jeez we were talking about something important, can you wait?!" Killua scolded, as Alluka extends her lower lip and gives him puppy eyes.

"I'll let you talk to him in a bit. We were talking about something a bit important, and I need you to respect that. Okay?" he asked with a change of tone in his voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry brother. I was just excited,"

"It's okay, do your homework now alright?"

"Alright," Alluka complied, skipping back to her seat to do her homework. "Sorry about that Gon, she's a lot to deal with. Did any of that bother you at all?"

"Not really, maybe a bit, but it's fine,"

"Why?"

"Well, it's really not mentioning but I'll say it anyway just to open up."

"It's worth mentioning if it bothers you. I'm here to talk, just tell me what's going on with you,"

"I don't know, I just felt like I was being ignored for a moment. Like if I was being pushed to the side for a bit, not that I truly mean it but still,"

"Ahhh, I know how you feel. But life doesn't always revolve around you 24/7, people have other things to focus on so for me, I might not always be around to comfort you,"

"I know that! I didn't mean that though,"

"Yeah, but it's a lot of how I felt for a while. And it sounds like what you're going through right?"

"Yeah but it's a lot more complicated than that,"

"Of course it is! But it's that one feeling of loneliness and helplessness that is getting in your head. What you are right now if a cluster of emotions that you can't explain!"

"I'm confused though, I don't understand any of this,"

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"You're confused!"

"Yes, and I'm more confused that it's a, good thing?"

"Yes, but no. It's only good because you know what you are,"

"I know that I'm confused because I don't know how I feel?"

"Exactly!"

"...I'm confued,"

"That's what I been saying!" Killua exclaimed, leaving Gon at a loss of words. "Are you trying to say that it's alright to be confused?"

"Yes!" Killua followed up, as a light bulb went off in Gon's head.

"Are you trying to say that it's also alright to feel so down like this?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you,"

"It's alright to be, lonely?"

"And sad, depressed, and unhappy, it's all alright!"

"But it doesn't feel good, and I definitely don't want to fell this way. So how could it be good if it feels so bad?"

"It's because you're growing. You're going through something that you never went through before and you're reacting to it."

"So you're saying that all that I'm going through is just a reaction to something?"

"Exactly! Everything that you went through is a reaction to something else. So you're just unhappy right now because you aren't satisfied with your surroundings. Even though there are things that you want to do and specific people you want to see, you are stuck in a place you don't want to be in right now,"

"That's right, but it still doesn't feel satisfying,"

"It's not supposed to be satisfying, you're just supposed to recognize that and work with it,"

"How do I do that?"

"Hmmm, good question," Killua stopped for a moment to think of an answer. "You got any goal in mind right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, any plans at all?"

"Well, Mito gave me a bunch of school work to catch up with school,"

"You're going to school now?"

"Well, I have to be homeschooled for a while before I could go to public school,"

"I thought you were going to go out being a Hunter, no?"

"Well..."

"What is it?"

"I can't use nen anymore,"

"You're kidding me!" Killua said loudly, startling Alluka a bit. "How?!"

"I talked to Ging over the phone and he said that it was it was a condition that I set for myself during my fight against Pitou. Ging even said over the phone that I should just focus on setting up new goals for myself and look for new opportunities. I think he was also implying that I could also have a re-awakening and become a Hunter with a new goal, but that's not likely any time soon. Maybe it was a bit young for me to become a Hunter anyway, so maybe these next few years I'll just focus on school. Maybe it'll help me become more sophisticated for once haha,"

"That's the spirit, maybe we were each a bit young to become Hunters,"

"You too?"

"Well, for you. In my case, I had to get the hell out of that house. Taking the Hunter exam was my way out. Illumi was a pain in the ass, but man, I never expected you to come over the way you did."

"Well, I couldn't just stand back and let Illumi take advantage of you like that,"

"Yeah but I really don't know what my life would of been like without your help. It's unreal what you did for me. Thanks for all the help, I seriously mean it," Killua confessed, getting slightly emotional over what he said.

"It's no worries. I wouldn't be the same without you neither Killua,"

"I guess we're just a match in heaven, hu Gon?"

"Yeah," Gon answered, as Killua briefly laughed and rubbed his head.

 _It's nice to have a friend like this. Things would be nowhere this good without him, I mean it a lot._

"So, what do you think I should do about my situation?"

"Gaahhhhhh Gon, you're such a downer!"

"I'm sorry I-,"

"Nonono it's fine, I'm kidding jeez!"

"Killua, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry Gon, grow up a bit will ya?"

"Is that the advice?" Gon asked, as the lightbulb went off in Killua's head this time.

"Yeah totally. Actually, there really is no overnight solution to feeling down. You're just going to have to tough it out a bit, but not to the point were you face it all on your own. Just reach out to me or Leorio when you need to, or just anyone who's close to your for that matter,"

"What about Kurapika?"

"Ehhhh, he's really busy. I saw on the Hunter's website that he's a Zodiac, and so is Leorio. Call him if you want, but Kurapika might not be therapist if you catch my drift,"

"Yeah I guess,"

"If you're confused by all of this, just know that nothing is simple. Everything takes time for things to get better. You just have to keep doing things to keep your mind occupied, is that simple enough for you to understand?"

"When you put it that way, it makes a lot more sense,"

"I have to simplify everything for you, huh Gon?" Killua jeered, leaning his seat back on its hind legs and throwing his legs upon his desk.

"Don't say it like I'm stupid!"

"I never said that you were stupid, I'm just saying complicated things _have_ to be simplified for you to understand,"

"Is that a _bad_ thing?"

"It's not a bad thing at all! It just means that you're a bit simple that's all,"

"I'm _simple_?!"

"You're simple Gon, don't be an idiot,"

"You're insecure,"

"Yeah, but you're simple," Killua shot back, as Gon was a loss of words.

"...inse-,"

"Siiiiimmmple,"

"I'm not simple you're simple,"

"How am _I_ simple?"

"...because you're stupid, insecure, and you say the 'f' word a lot because of your limited vocabulary, _idiot!"_

"Not this again!"

"Killua, I don't even understand you say it in the first place. Don't you understand how many feelings you can hurt by using that one word alone?"

"Yeah but that's what makes it so good! It's like what Leorio said: _Fuck is the most satisfying expletive there is._ "

"No it's not!"

"Than what is?" Killua asked, as Gon took a while to answer.

"Damnit Killua," Gon sighed, as if he admitted defeat.

"Is that it?"

"What?"

"You're favorite expletive?"

"What are you talking about, I don't have one!"

"Come on Gon, everybody does! Even Kurapika has one,"

"No he doesn't! Kurapika doesn't even curse,"

"Yes he does, he even told me," Killua claimed, as if it were the truth.

"Really?"

"Yes, why would I ever lie to you?"

"Than what is it?" Gon asked, as Killua leaned further back on the chair and threw his legs up on his desk.

"It's-a-secret," said Killua, waving his index finger.

"Damnit Killua!"

 _"Gon! Get down here!"_ a voice boomed in the background, as a static clash was heard over the line as if Gon dropped his phone out of panic.

"Killua, are you being mean to Gon?" Alluka asked, as Killua was laughing hysterically.

He could only nod his head "no" while slapping his leg out of sheer excitement, as Gon waited for his impending doom...

 **CLIFFHANGER AHHHH!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading guys! This is my most viewed/followed/favorited story so thank you guys for the support. I feel like this story comes off as a bit much, but I'm just trying to experiment with my writing a bit so I'm trying to push myself a bit.**

 **I'm starting to come to the finale to this story and I look forward to doing more stories like these in the future :)**


	9. Good Night

Gon rushed downstairs to head to Mito's call.

"Gon,"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen the T.V. remote, I can't find the damn thing anywhere,"

"..um,"

"Why do you look so pale, did I scare you?"

"No!"

"Then why are you so uptight right now, relax," Mito smiled at him, before looking under the couch for the remote.

"I am relaxed,"

"No you're not, you're so tense. It's like you did something that got you in trouble or something,"

"...yeah,"

"Yeah, you did something naughty and you're trying to hide it?!"

"No!"

"It certainly seems like it...damn kid, go back to your room before I get more suspicious,"

"Yes Mito!" Gon responded, rushing in the direction away from her.

"Wait, Gon!"

"Y-yes?," he chocked, as the butterflies in his stomach start multiplying by the hundreds as Mito approached him.

"Seriously, you gotta stop being so uptight Gon, it's really been bothering me eversince you got here," she complained, pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just have been feeling very jittery since everything, I'm not the same I guess,"

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Ow!" Gon winced, reacting to his hair being pulled behind him, having his face meet up with Mito.

"You're always my little Gon and everything is going to be okay, _okay?_ "

"Okay!" Gon smiled, as Mito let go of him.

"One more thing,"

"Yes Mito?"

"Try and not to curse so much, you're upsetting granny,"

"...ah, yes Mito, sorry about that haha," Gon shrugged, waving off Mito and going back to his room.

"So Gon, how did your judgement go? What's your sentence?" Killua sneered, causing Gon to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, Killua! It wasn't like that, she just couldn't find the T.V. remote, that's all,"

"What? Why did she scream like a maniac than?"

"I don't know,"

"And why the hell would she call you to help her find the remote? Did she think that you just stole it and hid it under your bed? And how the hell does somebody lose a T.V. remote and _not_ get punished for it? Do you have any idea what would of happened in my household if anyone suspected me of hiding the remote?"

"Jeez, bad things I guess,"

"Bad things indeed, bad things indeed. So, how's life been?" Killua asked, as if he just answered the phone for the first time.

"Things are going great! How are things by you?"

"Alright, I guess. Do you wanna hear about my day?" Killua asked, bringing back the personality of afrustrated housewife who watches too much Oprah re-runs.

"...uhhh, how's Alluka?"

"Alluka's fine, dummy, what about my day?"

"I want to talk to Alluka!"

* * *

"Killuuuuua, are you talking about me behind my back?" Alluka whined.

"Damn brat, go back to doing your homework, will ya?"

"It doesn't sound like you're talking about important stuff, and you're being very distracting right now," she followed up, stopping Killua for a moment.

She did have a point, it's not like she should be distracted from doing her homework.

"Ahhh, fine, do you want me to take this outside?"

"Let me talk to Gon first, then I'll let you go,"

"...fine, BUT only for a minute, then it's my turn. Understand?"

"Thank you!" Alluka chirped, taking the phone from Killua.

"Gon!"

"Hey Alluka!"

"I want to talk to you for a bit, is that okay?"

"Sure, it's not problem," Gon said, a bit flustered at her enthusiasm.

"Are you sure, you sound shy, is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally fine! Just stressed with school and all,"

"Ugh, same. Right now, we are learning math and it's the worst. All this multiplying and division, it's all so stupid!"

"I know right?! You're not using it for the outside world anyway, so what's the point in using it?"

"Right, but _brother over here,_ says that I have to do it in order to I dunno, be normal I guess," she complained, sticking her tongue at Killua will he returned the favor.

"Hey, you should be grateful. I just started school too because I had my family force me into it as well. At least this shows that he cares and you get to learn skills that you didn't learn before,"

"I thought we just agreed that math was stupid and pointless, no?"

"Well, just because math is stupid, that doesn't mean that everything else is stupid. Subjects like science and history are just a few of many which are way more interesting,"

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Well...in those subjects, you learn something about people, and things, that are unique. In science, you get to learn how people psychically and mentally work, and history, you get to learn how people acted through out time and draw your own conclusions on the way people act. That's how I see it,"

"That sounds cool, is there anything specific about those subjects that you could share?"

"Hmmm...it's a little tough to think right now because it's all new information to me, on top of that I have been a bit stressed. But even if you can't recall something specific, I think the fascination alone is enough motivation to learn about these things, if that makes sense,"

"Don't worry Gonny-wonny, it makes sense. You have to be motivated in order to want to learn, right," Alluka said casually, as the cringe for Killua hearing the atrocious nickname gave him a minor heart attack, along with self-inflicted whiplash from an uncalled for facepalm.

"...did I do something wrong, brother?" Alluka asked, genuinely concerned, despite Killua being more dorky that serious.

"No-no, you're fine," Killua consoled, feeling like a parent who over-scolded their child and feeling guilt from hurting their feelings too much. "...just let me talk to Gon," Killua said, feeling like an absolute dweeb for his actions.

"Okay! ~Gon, Killua misses you. Here, Killua!" Alluka exclaimed, returning to normal. Killua took back the phone form Alluka, as she skipped back to doing her homework.

"Ah, sorry about that Gon,"

"Nah, it's fine. But between us, what was that nickname?"

"Geez, I dunno, those are siblings for ya," Killua whispered, getting his shoes on. "Alluka, I'll be outside! Lock the doors and windows, and call me immediately if anything goes wrong!"

"I know, brother!"

"Don't touch any windows or doors, alright?"

" _I know, brother!"_

"Good! I love you,"

"Looove you!" Alluka cried, as Killua activated his Hatzu.

In order to protect his sister, he put a bunch of electric wires around the doors and windows, and detached his aura to them so that anyone who enters, gets electrocuted. This was in case any of the Zoldycks came to try to take her back. But to be safe, he made sure it was enough electricity that not even he could handle. It only went into effect if someone was to break in.

Training himself to be able to detach his aura like that was strenuous, especially because Emission abilities weren't very natural to Transmission types like Killua. He spends most of his time training with Nen, making it hard for him to go for a job.

He knows how dangerous Illumi is, who could show up at any moment to fight him for her. Having Alluka around, for all he knew, could attract some unexpected advisories who might of been hired by his family to take her back.

Killua has to be prepared to protect Alluka no matter what, and through any means necessary. He doesn't even reveal too much about his Nen training, or the way he uses it in case someone is tracking him. All this stressed him daily, but it was the life he chose, and he wasn't looking back.

* * *

The two talked for hours on the phone about anything that they could possibly talk about. Life, family, current events, slight gossip (mostly about Kurapika being too much of a grouch, not answering his phone calls), personal topics, and anything else that they could think of.

Gon was in the confined, comfortable space of his room. As Killua was outdoors, being engulfed by light rain on the streets of Yorknew. Each were a world apart, yet connected in every way.

"Gon, do you think that, maybe when Alluka has off from school, we could visit you guys some time?"

"Sure! Well, I gotta ask Mito first, but I don't see why not. Want me to ask right now?"

"It's fine, I'm really tired and I'm starting to get really uncomfortable leaving Alluka in the house like that,"

"Are you sure that it's okay to leave her like that?"

"Oh it's fine. Let's just say I have a few tricks on my sleeve, so that if anyone tries to enter, they're finished,"

"Ahh, maybe you could tell me when you get here,"

"Even so, I'm very cautious and I don't want anyone to track us,"

"Who would be tracking us?"

"My family, the mob, anyone really,"

"I thought only your family knew of her power,"

"For all I know, Illumi could of gotten desperate and told them just to give me hell,"

"Are you sure everything's safe?"

"I think so, I have been practicing my Nen for hours everyday. That's the real reason why I have trouble keeping a job. I have been experimenting, and strengthening my Nen non-stop just to protect Aluka. I even considered teaching Alluka Nen, what do you think Gon?"

"I think that's a great idea! Maybe we could start once you guys come over,"

"Sounds good, but you gotta make sure we could come over. Beg and grovel if you have to, seriously, I love Alluka to death but it gets lonely as hell in the city,"

"Is everything okay?"

"What?! Of course!"

"Sorry, I'm just a bit anxious about you becau-,"

"No-no-no Gon, it's fine. It could be hard dealing with things at times, but it's nothing I can't deal with it. Just ask your Aunt and report back to me tomorrow, sound good?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright man, I gotta go, see ya around,"

"See ya," Gon responded, hanging up on the phone.

Laying down on his bed, Gon had no idea what he wanted to do. He was a bit too hyper to sleep, too tired to stay awake. This was frustrating.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Gon, I'm going to bed, night!"

"Night!" Gon called out, checking the time on his phone.

 _12:00 am? Not too bad_ Gon thought, rolling over to place his phone on top of the cabinet nearest to his bed. Gon stayed there, putting his all his weight on his side, looking at the sight before his eyes; an open closet, his fishing rod in it, some clothes in it, and some clothes on the floor.

Gon thought about how heused to spend his nights tucked into bed, fast asleep well before midnight. That all went to hell real quick eversince he left to become a Hunter. Everything is different from before, and there is no turning back. The Exams, Heavens Arena, the auction, and other occurrences just felt like fodder to him for more important things in his life; the defining moments and people that came with it.

Overcoming his fears by fighting Hisoka, meeting his closest friends, even some of his more negative moments such as losing Kite and fighting Pitou, were just small parts of each of his adventures that defined him more than anything else.

But even out of those defining moments, the only thing that mattered right now, were the people that were in his immediate life and his mental well-being right now. No big ambitions or responsibilities, but just a bunch of small goals he had in mind that revolve around reaching some sort of normalcy.

Being normal was never really something Gon strived for. He's always had huge goals and ambitions in mind, which got him places, but reaching them wasn't something that will help him sleep at night. It was the little things in life that mattered the most, Gon knew that more than ever. Maybe, being normal should be Gon's next big goal, just being normal...

But he didn't wanna think about this stuff anymore. All this thinking lately has been giving him headaches and he had to call it a night.

Gon turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

 **A/N: That's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed it, more stories like this in the future :)**


End file.
